Frames for use with unmounted pictures have typically applied various means to mount the picture within the frame. It is often desired as well to provide means to allow the easy replacement of the picture, for example where the frame is to be used to hold advertising materials. The term "picture" is used here to denote a relatively thin, flexible sheet bearing any kind of image, including a poster, advertising display, photograph, or the like.
Frames for use with small pictures typically integrate a rigid backing board with the frame, but this solution may be impractical in larger frames and doesn't provide the flexibility provided by individual frame members that may be assembled into a frame. Another solution has been to provide a spring-loaded clip to clamp both the backing board and the picture directly to the frame. This type of frame suffers the drawback that it may be difficult to replace the picture, and the clip may also tend to wrinkle the picture, since the force required to grip the backing board is greater than the force required to grip the picture. As well, this approach requires the use of a backing board of essentially the same size as the picture, which restricts the replaceability of pictures to be mounted within the frame.